


Alienated

by saiyukichan1



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: Phoen Jaxon has been on the run for the last 10 or so years. He doesn't tell his lover as to why nor does he bother asking. Just that when the Retriever comes to bring Phoen back does Draycon start asking questions.





	1. Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the rough beginning of my two Original characters.  
> The link to my deviantart page that has pictures of what the two look like: some older some newer... if some of the writing changes it's because I'm perfecting the style.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/saiyuki-chan/gallery/6601141/phoen-jackson-and-draycon-cerevus

It’s hot and sticky outside even more of a reason to jump in the pool when his shift is over. Draycon pulls his long auburn hair back off of his neck and into a messy man-bun while surveying the rest of his crew. Now he isn’t all that cut but he is well-toned and of medium height. Pulling his glasses off, he wipes his face clear of the sweat accumulating there.  
“Hey Dray wanna hit the bar after work?!”

“Nah man I’m gonna chill at home in the pool and relax.”

“Ah… more like you wanna bang that man of yours!”

“Haha. You’re not invited, it’s a private affair!”

He yells across the noise of traffic, a grin cracking his face. The last few minutes went by rather slow yet seemed to fly. Excited Dray hops into his truck finally on his way home. He’s tapping a beat on the steering wheel on the way home vaguely thinking about dinner. His mind is more on the man that’s at home waiting for him. His lover’s image crosses his mind, distracting him. Tall, exceedingly so, long, pointed ears, excellent for hearing, gorgeous caramel colored skin, and a tail that seems to have a mind of its own. The drive ends too quickly for his taste so he jams out to the song before getting out. A deep inhale and he’s out of the vehicle and practically rushing the door.  
“Phoen! Honey I’m home!”

No response. Odd, Draycon thinks as he’s unlacing his boots and dropping them by the door. No sooner does he round the corner leading into the kitchen does he smell the delicious scent of food. His mouth waters at the sight of Phoen standing at the stove stirring something in a large pot. The faded blue jeans cupping his ass to a T. Perfect shape for a handful, thinks Dray eyeing Phoen’s ass.  
Grinning like a loon Draycon grasps a handful of Phoen’s backside. Phoen jumps yanking out one of his headphones turning to face the culprit.  
“Babe I didn’t hear you come home. How was work?”

“Long and grueling… what’cha makin’?”

Phoen swats his hand away as he reaches for the pot, tempted to get whatever’s in there. Waggling the spoon at him Dray raises a brow in humor. The other male turns down the heat to a simmer then turns around to pin his lover to the counter. Phoen dwarfs Dray by about a head and a half. A mischievous grin breaks Dray’s face as he reaches back around to grab Phoen’s ass again. The taller male just smiles leaning in to capture his mouth while lifting and placing him on the counter. He takes his finger in Dray’s hair tie to pull it out, the long auburn tresses falling in waves about his shoulders. It’s definitely one good thing besides sex that Phoen loves about his partner, his gorgeous long hair. That and how madly he feels for the other male. Dray looks up into fiery orange eyes getting lost in their depths. Phoen leans down again kissing him passionately.  
The taller male breaks away only to come back and nibble his way down the column of Dray’s throat.  
“Take off your clothes.”

“Here?”

“Or I can do it for you?”

Dray just chuckles but does as he was asked. His lover watches with a burning desire in his eyes as a sweaty shirt hits the floor, sooty pants, and damp socks. Creamy gray skin is exposed to fiery orange eyes and eager hands. It spikes Phoen’s curiosity that Dray doesn’t burn nor does he tan, his skin stays the same even though he works out in the sun all day. But neither one of their oddities keeps them from the other. Rather Phoen’s oddity sets fire to Dray’s blood. Long tanned fingers skate across the brunette’s chest teasing pale nipples as they go. Hungrily Phoen bites and sucks at Dray’s neck eliciting a pleasured mewl from him.  
“I want to take you right here, long and hard.”

“Ooh I love it when you talk dirty.”

Phoen get’s down on his knees in front of his lover, who threads thin fingers through thick black hair his brown gaze soft and teasing. The Arturian grips his knees, turning his orange gaze upwards to meet chocolate brown ones, then slowly opens them to be bared to his gaze. Dray just leans back on his palms watching beneath hooded lids. Sudden heat envelopes his cock causing his brown orbs to pop open in surprise. He sinks further onto his palms loving the way Phoen is licking, nibbling, and laving his way up and down his cock like a lollipop.  
“Gods fuck me…”

“Why why so you can come already? Nah don’t think so.”

Draycon whimpers as he threads his fingers through Phoen’s hair again, pushing his mouth further on his dick. Just about curling around his lover’s head he whines at the loss. Phoen looks up at him licking swollen lips.  
“So what is it you want Draycon?”

There’s that blasted smirk that tells Dray that he’s about to get his way. It never fails to make a puddle out of Draycon’s resolve.  
“Gods I want your long prick up my ass until I can’t stand it anymore. There, is that what you wanted to hear?!”

Phoen raises an eyebrow in shock at the rather breathless way his lover tells him but his trademark smirk falls back into place. He grabs the brunette’s hands and pins them to the cabinet behind his head. Dray groans at the teasing of a thick cock head to his swollen entrance.  
“What are you waiting for, my parents permission?”

“Oh hush you or I might find a better use for that mouth.”

“Oh don’t threaten me with a good time.”

That is it, Phoen takes both hands in one of his and forces his prick all the way in. He practically screams curling around Phoen and burying his teeth into the other’s shoulder. Phoen winces but doesn’t pull out but makes it a point to bury as deep as possible into the moist heat of his lover. His brunette growls around his teeth but releases his hold, the smell of his blood intoxicating to the smaller male. He knows though that if he doesn’t let go Phoen will sit there and tease all night.  
“Fuck!”

The alien angles differently hitting hard on the male’s prostate. Dray throws his head back against the cabinet in a silent scream.  
“There that’s it my bitch, scream long and loud.”

His voice is nothing but a whispery growl in Dray’s ear. Phoen lifts the brunette’s backside a bit pounding ruthlessly into his tight hole making the man howl in pleasure. Breathy moans rent the air at the rough handling. Every action being a turn on to the brunette. Finally letting go of his hands Dray threads his hands through Phoen’s thick black hair for a fiery kiss. The larger alien trails one hand down Dray’s ribs and along his navel and down to his bobbing cock in between their sweaty bodies. With rough tugs up and down and forceful thrusts to his prostate Dray groans at the sudden release splattering their stomachs.  
Jaxon grunts again pounding into his lover’s pert ass making the other even more sensitive. Finally Phoen releases, the act spurting out around his softening cock. He glances down at the mess on the counter his look sheepish.  
“So messy.”

“You’re the one drizzled jizz all over the counter.”

Draycon laughs playfully on a whimper as Phoen pulls out. The rest of their play coming out in ropes onto the counter. The brunette slides off the counter then and escapes to the safety of the shower. Dray sticks his head out of the shower, soap suds dripping down his forehead.  
“Hey! Do we have any wine!?”

“No, why?”

“To go with dinner dummy!”

Dray jumps a few moments later as his boyfriends hands start to massage his neck and scalp. His fingers working in the shampoo even more through his long tresses. With a small moan the smaller man leans against his hands.  
“Heavens don’t stop, that feels so good.”

“Why would I? I like it when you lean against me like that… get’s me all hot and bothered again.”

His voice is in whispers again tickling behind his ear. Dray goes to turn only to have Phoen press him into the wall. Grunting the brunette pushes back only to be met with another hard on.  
“Damn babe can I never satisfy you?”

“Oh you do but we’ve been busy as of late. And we haven’t spent much time alone.”

“Ah I see, so you want more of my ass. Is that it?”

“Exactly or until I can’t get it up anymore today.”

The alien forces Dray to bend at the waist, his long soapy hair falling over his shoulders. He grabs his pale shoulders and slides in easily. Phoen stops, leaning over Dray to lay feather light kisses across his shoulders; paying special attention to the horrible scars on his shoulder blades. Shallow thrusts, teasing the now tight walls. The slapping of wet skin greets the room. It doesn’t take long before either one comes. Both men lean into each other letting the shower water cascade over their heated skin. Phoen lets out a bark of laughter at the growl under his hands.  
“Take that as a sign that you’re hungry?”

“Very much so.”

“Come on let’s wash up and go eat.”

Just as they’re about to sit down and eat a loud knock breaks the silence. Both men look at each other over their plates immediately getting up to go investigate.  
“What the fuck is that?”


	2. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoen and Dray fight to stay alive. Only the retriever wants to bring them back in one piece and breathing. Phoen tries to find out what the retriever wants with his brown haired lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this is long in getting posted but I find myself proofreading as I type it. Since I already have it written out.

There in the living room lay a smoldering glowing rock. Pushing the smaller male back Phoen bares his fangs at the stone. The alien steps lightly across the floor, any sudden vibration can set off the growth spores. He almost growls at the sudden movement behind him but stops as he sees Draycon fighting with some type of tentacle. The tentacle wraps itself around Dray’s hands binding them together so it can climb its way up his arms. Worried, Phoen tries to pull the thing off Dray’s wrists but as he does so it pierces them making him scream in pain. It’s a see through kind of green. The thing looks to be lapping hungrily at the blood seeping from the wounds and it spreading throughout the gelatinous creature. Anger flits its way across Phoen’s face. Grabbing a lighter from the side table near them Jaxon flicks it twice to a bright flame.   
“Alright fucker nighty night time.”

No sooner does the flame touch the slimy skin a horrible hissing noise comes from the rock behind them.  
“Stop! Phoen stop burning it!”

Dray drops to his knees as a burning sensation shoots like lightning up his arms. The taller male begins to panic trying to remember how to dislodge this thing. Orange eyes widen in horror as the tentacle creature moves up again leaving life blood trailing behind it. It hits the other male then, on how exactly to get the thing off. He digs in his pocket for his knife, pops open the blade and makes quick work of the ‘legs’ of the thing. It screeches horribly as Phoen peels the top away from pale skin.  
“This will hurt.”

“More than it does already… go for-“

Dray grits out as Phoen digs his blade into his arms to get to the teeth buried there. Dray wobbles as Jaxon tosses the carcass away from them both. The brunette collapses in Phoen’s arms at the surprise from his lover. Immediately Phoen looks over at the rock as there’s a scratching noise from inside the boulder. The alien creature wiggles a little then begins to torturously drag itself across the floor and to the rock it came from.   
“Dray we need to get out of here. What’s in that thing isn’t any good.”

“Phoen I don’t feel so well.”

His body heaves as he bends over double releasing a black like substance that appears to be burning through the floor; the venom that the creature injected him with reaching his stomach and coursing through the rest of his body. Shards of the boulder fly across the room with a sudden crack. One such piece happens to make its way over to the couple. Phoen snarls at it pulling Dray closer to him.  
“Come on baby we its time to go. Come on… please get the… fuck up.”

Should have known it from the beginning Phoen growls under his breath a slime like thing taking shape within the rubble from the rock. We need to get the fuck out of here before it takes its shape he vehemently curses. Split seconds before he gets them to the door the slime speaks directly to him its voice gravelly to his ears.  
“Decades it takes to find you and we find you here.”

Phoen doesn’t say anything but shuffles Dray away from the creature as to not be in a direct line of attack. The other alien’s eyes shift to slits every move Phoen makes. It shudders a bit after taking another breath, the air different.   
“I been sent to bring you back. The king wants your presence.”

“Why? So I can be arrested for something that I didn’t do? Fuck you and you can relay that to your employer too.”

It shudders again, some type of greenish goo oozing from its pores. The black-haired alien grimaces at the goo. The damn thing just expelled all the toxins it didn’t need and basically shit on my floor Phoen thinks angrily.  
“Do you know how much time I spent on that damn floor!? And you just shit on it!”

Dray shifts by the door being stirred by Phoen’s odd outburst about the floor. Blinking sleepily he attempts to get up only to let out a small moan in pain slumping back down to the floor.  
“You return or I forcefully bring you back…”

“Pho-en what’s it…talking about?”

It turns it’s attention towards the other lying on the floor a more than curious glint in its eyes. Jaxon takes notice barely getting there after it has Dray pinned half way up the door to the ceiling. In total surprise Dray tries to toe the floor for a purchase but is unsuccessful. The brunette gasps as the slime makes its way up his body encasing him in it. Forcing him into a fetal position the slime initiates a sleep like state for transport.  
“You put him down.”

Barely controlled rage races hot through Phoen’s veins his tone making the thing pause in its ministrations. Horrible cracking noises rent the air, Phoen groaning in slight pain as he shifts to his natural form. His face, back, knees, and feet all start to contort. With a shudder Phoen growls then rolls his shoulders as they crack and break through the skin there. The bones begin to elongate and form the bases for wings.   
The alien doesn’t seem to show any fear only pure challenge in its jade green eyes. Finally Phoen thinks launching across the room in one quick motion to slice his talons across its stomach. It hisses but doesn’t back down from the attack. Releasing Dray from its body still encased in a gel like container it focuses fully on Jaxon at its back. Without warning globs of goo come flying at Phoen’s head all being dodged except the last one catching him off guard. He rubs his jaw only to be caught by the thing’s foot in the side of his face taking him to the floor. With the breath knocked from his lungs Phoen growls in annoyance. The black haired alien kicks back sending the other alien across the room into the couch. Persistent it sends off shoots from its hands like thick ropes to entangle themselves into the fine feathers of Jaxon’s wings, squeezing tight to the point of pain. Phoen howls at the action as he’s being dragged back to where the thing is sitting on his couch a smug expression on its distorted face.   
A thin piece of the thick gel snakes its way from his wings leaving a slimy trail up the back of his neck and expand to cover his mouth effectively quieting him, only holes big enough to get minimal oxygen. He tries to pull it off with no success as the gel instantly reacts to encase his hands like cuffs. Phoen is starting to panic now this situation not going as planned.  
“Prepare for transport. It will be momentarily.”

Finishing his bonds by wrapping around his arms and part of his waist and hugging them close to his body finally it stops moving. Jaxon struggles a little to test it but it doesn’t seem to be moving. Phoen slumps down the couch staring at Dray across the room, undisturbed by the raucous going on. The retriever moves to its rock pushing it out of the hole in the wall it created. Debris and rubble crunch under the weight of the stone as it makes it back through the wall. Its barren outside even after all the noise they just made trying to keep away from the retriever. Satisfied with the location it presses a piece of the stone and it disappears but if one looked closely you can see a slight distortion of the area. The initial size of the ship no longer an issue because the glimmer of the cloak is the about the size of the house across the street.  
With his head lolling a bit Phoen groans as the retriever yanks harshly on his wings to get him off the couch. It pulls on them again to get him to move.   
“Move forward.”

It forces Phoen out the hole in the wall and right into the middle of the street. Phoen stumbles as the retriever directs him into the ship and seemingly down a tunnel stopping at a craggy looking cell. Grasping his wings again it knees him in the back of the knees to get him to drop. It releases him to step back closing the cell door. Immediately the cell attaches itself to the slime already entwined in Phoen’s wings. The Arturian goes to lunge only to be held firmly in place by the cell. His curses continue to go muffled by the gag around his mouth. The retriever grins toothily fully enjoying the former captain’s feistiness. Almost forgetting about his prize it walks back inside the house to pick up the brunette. Curiosity races its way through the retriever as it lays the other on a slab.   
“Highness did say that whatever is near bounty that retriever can have as payment…”

Wanting to feel its prize the gel falls away and slithers its way back up into the alien. It leans over the unconscious male curious as to what he is. The emotion getting the better of it it heads immediately to the cell down the tunnel.  
“What’s name?”

Phoen looks up from the floor at the sharp command. What, thinks Phoen uneasy about the question. He ignores the creature looking back to the solitary window in his cell, the image of Earth fading from view. He’s taking me back to be fucken executed, breathes the Arturian the prospect of it sinking in. Annoyance flits across the alien’s face as he rattles the bars to get the male’s attention again.   
“Tell me its name!”

Phoen raises an eyebrow as he looks back at the retriever amusement in his orange eyes. His tail twitches in warning that the alien tread carefully.   
“Whose name?”

A ‘you should already know’ grin spreads across sharp teeth, slitted eyes changing from jade green to obsidian black. Suddenly the wall begins to shift behind the retriever opening up to reveal Draycon being shuffled through. Phoen attempts to not show any major emotion towards the male it has but fails as it runs its tongue along Dray’s jaw. Wrestling to get free Phoen howls in anger and pain as the cell yanks him back again. Tasting their prey or prizes is their way of identifying what can be materialized through their bodies. It cringes at the bitter taste of Dray’s skin, peeved that he is nothing that it can devour. But it can be used in the burrow, slave work grins the retriever. Taking a few silken strands of Dray’s hair into its grip it pulls back to lift Dray’s chin and opening his mouth slightly.   
“Interesting, no means human.”

One of the gel tentacles slithers its way up the wall where Dray is being held to slide into his mouth only pull back suddenly catching on his teeth. The alien expands the tentacle for further exploration into the male’s mouth. Further inspection of his mouth it spies a second set of curved fangs behind the first visible set. Phoen growls at the invasion of privacy the retriever is exhibiting. Satisfied for the time being it sends Dray back to the head of the ship. Jaxon falls back silently fuming that he can’t get lose from his restraints. He feels the drag of space once the retriever leaves with Dray in tow. His mouth is becoming dry and his stomach growls. He’s not like his lover to where he only needs to feed maybe twice a month; though Dray has taken a fancy to Earth delicacies since they landed there about 10 years ago. Jaxon rests his head back orange gaze staring at the craggy ceiling, his tongue passing over dry lips.   
“Fuck me… shouldn’t have gotten complacent.”

The ship jerks roughly to the left jerking the male Arturian against his restraints. Groaning Phoen tries to right himself only to be jolted again. Apparently the other alien has no regard for his onboard passengers except for his payment. Multiple asteroids float by the window making the former captain nervous as hell. The atmosphere of his home planet greets his already starved lungs. With a deep breath he already feels invigorated by the return to something bearable. The ship rocks horribly landing on a rocky terrain but the ship itself seems to mold to the rocks underneath it.


	3. Unwelcome Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving back to his home planet the Ruler is not taking kindly to having his former guard captain back in his presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see recent pictures of Phoen and Draycon I can leave a link to see them.

“Behave or consequences.”

The Arturian glares at the retriever but doesn’t make a move towards him. Instead he waits till he calls back the slime dropping him to the floor. Phoen groans barely able to lift himself up before it hauls him up from the floor covering his mouth and hands again in slime. Jaxon tries to break free only to end up struggling all the way out the ship. He doesn’t like the looks of it everyone is staring eyeballing him like a piece of meat. But they know they have to know already what he has supposedly done. The retriever yanks back Phoen’s hair his breath rank to the Arturian’s nose. Swallowing thickly Phoen growls as Varnum comes down from the ornate high backed chair to cup his cheek.   
“Well done Serterius, I suspect your trip was a safe one?”

“Very much your highness this one rather easy to catch.”

The asshole steps back and adjusts his robes like it means something. Phoen snorts at the pompous asshole, another thing he hates about the man is his pious, self-righteous attitude. Hurting the former captain leans back on his knees the urge to fight back warring in his stomach. Before Jaxon knew it gold rings clashed with his face. Blood begins to drip down his chin from his busted lip exciting the retriever.   
“You’ve lost your touch I see. Earth must’ve made you soft because I remember a time when you would have sent Serterius back to me in pieces. What happened to that fiery man I once knew, huh?”

Varnum grasps Phoen’s cheek again this time running his thumb across the split smearing blood along the captain’s jaw. Serterius grins widely whistling loudly to recall the slime that is holding the captain’s lover. Varnum cringes as the slime deposits the being on the floor disregarding the highly polished granite. Dray chokes as soon as the slime leaves but his skin begins to bubble as the toxins make their way from under his skin. The king steps back covering his mouth the sight horrible to look at. A black ooze slowly trickles its way out of Draycon’s mouth, dripping onto the floor. The highness growls out in contempt at the disgusting ooze sitting on the floor. Cerevus inhales sharply curling in on himself.  
“Serterius bring the good captain down to the cells.”

“Sir…”

“Oh and Serterius break them. Make the good captain scream, I want to be able to hear him all the way up here.”

Serterius nods reluctant to leave his prize but does as the king asks of him. Hauling Phoen up from the floor the creature takes him down below, fighting the whole way down. Phoen howls at the rough treatment falling to his knees as a slimy tentacle pierces the tender flesh of his right shoulder. He lands hard on his hip as the tentacle yanks back, hard.   
“Not so feisty now are you?”

Serterius makes the tentacle expand to cause more damage to the captain’s shoulder and wing then drags him down the stairs. Kicking against the wall to try and knock over the retriever Phoen exhales as he releases him. Serterius laughs a cruel harsh sound that reverberates through the craggy walls. Long slimy fingers work their way into the soft feathers of his wings, catching on some and pulling. The retriever pushes against the captain’s back yanking harshly on the feathery appendages to whisper lowly in Phoen’s ear.   
“He’s going to forget about you. You going to be down here long, long time, even the highness forget that you be here.”  
Phoen grunts as another vicious yank dislocates the lower part of his wing. Biting his lip Phoen’s nails dig into the fleshy part of his palm, then again another major bone of his wing is dislocated.   
They both know that at some point the pain is going to become overwhelming. Methodically does Serterius break every bone and at the last one does he let Jaxon fall onto the dusty floor. It’s profound the pain as the Arturian captain attempts to get up but howls as Serterius rips the muscles and tendons apart. Phoen grits his teeth refusing to give the retriever the satisfaction of causing him pain. Serterius presses his tentacles into the bleeding appendages severing the muscles, searching for the wound in the right shoulder. Finally Phoen screams as the tentacle bursts through his chest. He can feel it throb inside his shoulder, expanding then contracting causing as much pain as possible. Walking into his view Serterius expands it even more then retracts it altogether a slick popping noise coming from behind. The walls seem to move in front of his vision as the metal toe of a boot connects with his jaw.   
Fuckin’ dick Phoen thinks weakly his vision swimming even more. The taller male slowly props himself up on his elbows fiery orange eyes watching Serterius wearily. Ouch, he prods his lower lip fingertips coming away in blood. The boot tip comes again this time attempting to crush his windpipe. Dirt and rocks prod into his back as the other male pushes him down. He’s had enough of playing with the Arturian captain so he lets up to walk out of the cell, letting it do its thing. As soon as the cell door shut the walls move. Phoen tries to scramble up off the floor only to be pinned by something sticky and thick. The other male laughs as the stuff wraps around the former captain’s throat and wrists. Pieces can still be felt winding their way through his wings pulling him up stretching him out against the crenalated wall.   
It stretches its way across his chest slowly inching its way up to cover his mouth. Almost as if it’s curious as to what he is, why this living thing is in its space.   
“Me thinks you have an admirer captain. Maybe just maybe we brings your boy to see you… especially in this sorry state.”

Phoen arches his neck back away from the thing trying to cover his mouth eyes telling more than his words ever would. Serterius laughs leaving the door and the battered captain to his own devices. Days start to blur into nights. Phoen has tried to get the purplish-black slime thing off of his mouth but it’s locked into place. He screams out in utter pain as the thing pierces the back of his neck, furrowing into it. He goes limp after the thing seems to spread along his neck, inching along his spine. Two days into the thing burrowing into his neck he screams in anguish as it seems to leave something behind as it pulls out.  
Trailing blood and spinal fluids across his neck and cheek it wiggles itself down his jaw, cupping his chin. It recoils as a light shines bright from the cell door. Phoen looks to the door at the sound of a female voice talking animatedly with another. Blinding white light enters the cell making it hard for the Arturian captain to see who it is. The faint smell of chili and musk greets his nose. He knows that scent, very well in fact. Draycon steps down off the steps to glance around the relatively dark cell. Somewhere in the back there’s a glowing type of rock or insect but in between the two glowing pieces is a body. The brunette covers his mouth at the sight of his lover. Even after a month and a half of being torn away from him Phoen looks even worse for wear.   
“Phoen… oh my God, Phoen what have they done to you?!”


	4. Located

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoen finally gets an opening to get out of the cell. And finally Dray has located his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking longer than expected but I find I am doing a lot of adding and taking away.

Draycon rushes up to him but stops just as the thing holding him comes up like a snake ready to strike hissing. The brunette stops within inches of the creature to hold out his hand. The tips of his pale fingers begin to glow attracting the thing holding Phoen to the cell. It withdraws quickly from the wall and its charge to come slithering up to Draycon. The Arturian grunts as he’s dropped to the floor unceremoniously, his wing folding painfully under him. Elya steps forward next to Dray as he puts it into submission.   
Attempting to get up Dray gives off a pained whine and kneels to help Phoen off the dusty floor. The blackish purple slime hisses as Dray moves closer to Phoen swaying as if to get in the way of his goal. Elya hisses herself and the thing backs off altogether slithering back into the corner. Urging her servant to go to his lover she steps away to give them space. Dray looks back over his shoulder at her then back to Phoen on the ground, kneeling down he scoops one arm up under him to lift him up. Phoen curls up around Dray’s shoulder as his hand runs down and through the ligaments of his shoulder.   
“Are they taking care of you?”

“Yes yes but we have to get you taken of, Elya how can we get him out of here?”

Phoen smiles softly running the back of his hand down Dray’s cheek in consolation. His expression changes ever so slightly as he notices the flora braided into the brunette’s hair. He fingers a couple petals feeling like silk between his fingers. The female bends down placing a hand on Draycon’s shoulder whispering softly.  
“It’s time to go.”

“I’ll come back for you.”

“I know…”

His voice barely makes it passed the craggy walls. Dray looks back once more only to be pushed gently up the stairs. Immediately he covers his eyes as the daylight hits him square in the face. She turns on him throwing him off guard.  
“You didn’t tell me he is your lover!”

“Shh you didn’t ask… Please don’t tell your father. He’ll find some way to punish me for it.”

“Oh don’t worry love I would never. Besides if he did he would find some way to torture you with him every day. I prefer to have someone who’s as gorgeous as you by my side anyway. Do you know that I had to beg him for me to keep you? He almost wasn’t going to let me have you…”

“Elya you don’t understand I need to get him out of there.”

“Draycon don’t worry your pretty little head all will be fine.”

Frustrated at her flippant response he follows her down the way. He’s only playing the obedient servant until he can follow through on his plan. He didn’t know where Phoen was at so he needed someone to show him, that someone was Elya the Retriever’s daughter. Now he has to wait til the time is right to free him.   
She takes his hand dragging him into yet another clothing store. The lights bounce off her hard jade colored skin, reminiscent of marble. Waving to a chair she flounces over to a rack and squeals at something she likes. Elya waves it in front of Dray to get his opinion only he grabs it to hold it still. Once he lets it go his stomach growls causing him to double over gripping his center. Patrons turn to look his direction at the noise. The brunette shrinks down into the chair trying to hide from their scrutiny.   
“El…yaa…”

“How’s this-“

The female blinks as she comes out of the changing room to see Draycon doubled over, his hands gripping through his hair, teeth elongating to curve over his bottom lip. Tentative Elya walks towards him with her hands extended. Her scent catches in his nose the moment she’s close enough with a rough shove he pushes her away. Barely able to stand the hunger pains he roars out in attempts to stifle them. Albeit his kind can go months without feeding but he was just a couple days away from feeding when they took himself and Phoen. A little shaken the retriever’s daughter swallows hard and produces a silver flask from within the front of her bodice.   
His bite won’t hurt her due to her skin being like jade colored marble and just as hard. Knowing this she forces his gaze up to hers. His normally chocolate brown eyes have a tinge of red creeping from the edges as he grips her hands tight around the flask. Growling he kind of wrestles her for it until she gives in and gives it to him. Tipping his head back and in one long swig the contents are gone. Opening his eyes wide the red tinge recedes leaving the chocolate brown clear. The fangs recede as he drops his head to look back at her. If she hadn’t witnessed him killing one of her prized birds she would have truly laughed. Laughed at him for his race is supposed to be extinct, at least from this part of the universe. Once she found out his species for sure she made it a point to go straight to the captain for his help. If she remembered correctly an Arcadian only feeds from their chosen mate, which only happens twice in their lifetimes. Finding that he’s able to trust her he disclosed that he needs to feed and soon.   
No sooner did she come down the stairs to his cell did captain Jaxon know exactly why she was there. Even though her father was adamant about letting him suffer but she didn’t see it that way. She witnessed what he did when he didn’t get the blood he needed and it wasn’t in the least pretty. Elya saw a danger to society in that state so sought to change that by going against her father’s wishes.   
“Thank you captain.”

“It’s… not for you it’s for Draycon. Did he try to feed on something else?”

The female doesn’t snark back like she wants to but waits with semi-impatience for the captain’s response. Phoen knows this too because he’s studying her as he holds his wrist to the flask.   
“Won’t work, if he does, if he plans on staying with you you’ll need my blood.”

Elya picks up her pace as she mean mugs every curious onlooker. Dray drops his hands ashamed of the display just put on. Shoving them in his pockets he follows Elya out into the alley and back to the burrow.   
“We should get back to the burrow my dad will probably flip shits that we’re gone.”

He snorts already predicting that he’ll receive the brunt of the punishment. It’s the one thing that Serterius won’t tolerate him leaving the burrow under any circumstances. Now the elder won’t lay a hand to his daughter but it sure as hell doesn’t stop him from beating the piss out of him. No sooner do they walk down into the door does he get a fist to the side of his head. Stumbling to the side of the tunnel Dray glares defiantly at the other alien.   
“Elya! You’ve been where!? And you took HIM with you?!”

You bet she did Dray smirks at Elya’s defiance of her father. Serterius turns on Dray then his look turning malicious. Oh fuck I’m screwed, Dray begins to think. Smack! His head hits the wall of the tunnel, the back stinging just as fierce as his cheek is. Another blow to his cheek and he feels the skin split, warm blood running down it. Not able to stand watching Draycon take another hit for her stupidity she steps in front of the next hit.  
“Daddy please! Stop this! I’m the one you should blame I took him with me for protection.”

Serterius pulls his punch barely missing the Arcadian’s jaw. He shoves him back into the wall growling in warning.

“The female won’t always be there to protect you.”

Gingerly touching his cheek he winces away from his own fingers. Fucker got me good, he thinks bitterly as Serterius stalks away.   
Its black in the cell and the only source of light is the glowing objects behind him. The slime hasn’t come back since Draycon and the female pushed it away. He feels his way up the walls finding ledges and such to climb up onto. His actions remind him of an Earth bat. Flexing his talons the captain begins to scale the crenalated wall, settling in the ceiling holding fast with his feet. A soft moan escapes his lips as he extends his wings out. The bones, ligaments, and tendons making him wince. This is the only way he can heal properly. He loses track of time again. Instantly at the sound of creaking joints Phoen’s eyes go wide. All one can see to get an indication of where he may be at is his bright orange eyes. He flutters his wings in agitation at the disruption but decides to ignore it.   
It’s like lightning shooting through his body, floaters blinding his vision. Cursing inwardly Phoen wraps his wings tighter to try and keep the lightning stick away from his body. Thankfully his wings can absorb the extra energy and redirect it. Cracking open one eye to spy on the idiot who’s dumb enough to poke him the captain growls as the intruder makes himself known. And right behind the idiot who decides to poke him is the one and only King Varnum.   
“Grab him.”

Upon orders the current detail rush him all at once to get him down. In swift moves some lost digits as soon as they touched his skin. Their blood drip down to the ground as Phoen growls in warning not to touch him again. Cries are heard under his warning the couple who just lost digits backing up and out of the cellar.   
“I warned you.”

“Ha! You seem washed up to me.”

Orange eyes narrow dangerously on the current captain of the king’s guard. He bears his fangs twisting slightly waiting for the man to be stupid enough to try. Not expecting him to be quick with the wire Phoen gags as the humanoid yanks him from the rocks, the wire slicing through a couple layers of his skin. Wrestling with the wire the Arturian growls again twisting frantically about dead feathers from his semi-healed wings fluttering about as he tries to free himself. The humanoid pulls up and back placing himself in between the Arturian’s wings.   
Phoen chokes talons digging into the humanoid’s arms but it doesn’t help but encourage the male to pull harder. Trying to stand at his full height his talons slip scratching horribly on the dusty rocky floor attempting to gain purchase. Finally he remembers that he CAN free himself. With a horrible cracking noise the male’s neck twists all the way around his body falling to the ground in a messy heap. Phoen twitches pulling the wire from his neck by his tail. Slightly dizzy he turns his gaze onto the King standing in the door. A fearsome hiss echoes throughout the small room making the King shudder in fear the emotion bubbling deep in his core.   
Even as much power the King holds he never once wanted to go against his former captain. He had once heard from his other soldiers that at once the captain had served only himself. The thought of serving under someone else revolting the fearsome Arturian; for their race was that of warriors. With a staggering step towards Varnum the male is still no less menacing. Everyone that’s not dead or broken takes a step back towards the stairs as Phoen advances. He tilts his head to the side reminiscent of a bird.   
“So where’s the little vermin that framed me for raping the Lady Maura? Hmm anyone care to answer?!”

Rage is bubbling its way through his gut. Not even able to answer his open-ended question Phoen launches himself at Varnum. The man’s guard scrambles as the two males tussle on the musty stairs each trying to get the better of the other.   
“Get him off of me!”

Besting him Phoen hoists him up on his feet, the King’s back against his broad chest. Phoen leans down breathing lightly against the shell of Varnum’s ear a warning in voice.  
“Get back! If you want your ruler in one piece I suggest you back the fuck off! Now, your highness, you will come with me without so much as a struggle, do you understand?”

`It’s an order and not up for debate. Varnum swallows rather thickly as the tip of Jaxon’s obsidian black talons stroke his throat. The rest of his guard move to attack only to get waved back by their employer. Backing up the stairs and out sight both men reach the top with Varnum tripping on the last one. Easily caught by his former captain Varnum takes note by the sudden quick heart beat. The dear captain is a bundle of nerves the king notes.   
“Jaxon don’t be stupid, let me go. I can restore your position… your rank…”

The former captain stops abruptly partially obscured by the alley’s dark shadows at the King’s offer. Why should he even consider that he’d even do that? Yanking Varnum against him again he hisses against his ear.  
“Why the fuck should I believe you? Huh? You’re the reason my name, rank, and reputation are ruined. You believed that rank bastard you call family that it was me who had violently raped your beloved sister when it was him. Nobody and I do mean nobody even bothered to do a goddamned proper investigation on his ass.”

“Liar!”

Such venom in his voice makes Phoen laugh long and low. Orange eyes narrow his demeanor turning murderous. Shit, that was the wrong thing to say, Varnum inhales on a shaky breath. Phoen flinches as the loud wailing of the sirens go off causing his ears to ring. Leaving the alley immediately Jaxon drags his guest along another alley further away from the prying eyes of the upper class. Here with the scum of society he feels more comfortable and at home; palace life stifling. Guiding Varnum into a shop he used to frequent often the merchant eyes the King suspiciously. Fidgety the older male shrinks back to Phoen’s side. With an eyebrow raised in confusion the captain glances down and over to their ruler. Definitely not a place their highness frequents often.  
“Your best bet is to stay close to me. You run and I can no longer guarantee your safety.”

Another harsh whisper behind the ear; chills break out over his skin fear setting in. The merchant eyes Varnum one last time then looks back to Jaxon. Before he could even say anything Jaxon cuts him off.  
“He’s not for sale.”

Immediately the man tells him where he can pick up the rest of his purchase. Thanking the man Phoen nudges the King with his tail to get him to move without being noticed. Exhaling deeply the taller male continues to walk dropping his hand from Varnum’s shoulder trusting him enough to not run. He looks up at Jaxon wondering what’s powering this crusade. He notices the strong set of his jaw as they near dock 13.   
Varnum jumps as Jaxon’s tail smacks the back of his legs. Clearly agitated he steps toward a rundown looking ship. Laying his forehead against the smooth metal exterior Phoen keys in the passcode the door opening with a smooth hiss. Something pings against the still rising door rapidly. Pinning Varnum to the outer wall of the hull Phoen shouts over the rapid fire.  
“Carah! Seize fire it’s me!”

“Jaxon?”


	5. In my findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoen is in need of Carah's tracking skills. Serterius is angry that his daughter had disobeyed him and took their house guest with her out into public. Will Draycon survive the consequences of her actions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking longer than expected to type up so I apologize for the chapters coming in so slowly.

“Yes! Now lower that blasted weapon before you kill either one of us!”

Carah steps from around the corner she was hunkered into. Varnum inhales sharply at the lethal red head that presented herself; long reddish hair that is pulled back tightly to her head trickles its way down to her knees in dreads, her eyes glitter menacingly with a foreign color and her skin an olive color. There is nothing like that here must be another human, he keeps odd company, Varnum judges. Phoen drops his hands to make the small way across the room, talons clicking oddly across the floor.   
“First off, where the fuck have you been?! We’ve all been worried sick about you not to mention that we’ve been searching the galaxy for you! Why is he here?”

“Whoa whoa Casanova to answer your questions, I’ve been on Earth for the last 10 years and consider him collateral for now.”

“Grreaat another one, this way your highness.”

She’s very sarcastic about taking him somewhere but is polite about it. He then looks back to the former captain of his guard the male idly rubbing a spot on his wrist. The female known as Carah leads him not to the brig but a crewman’s quarters. Very simply put amenities like a shower, sink, toilet, and a twin with matching bedside table. She doesn’t leave him right away but leans against the door frame curiosity shining in her hazel eyes.   
“So why are you here? Shouldn’t you be put up in your palace away from all us lowlifes?”

It’s an odd question and it throws him off guard to where he turns to look at her. Nothing changes about her just her deadpanned tone. Crossing his arms and spreading his feet shoulder width apart hoping it looks imposing but utterly fails when she pushes away from the frame to stand right up to him.  
“I asked a question your highness I expect an answer.”

Just her energy set him on edge it literally flowed from her in waves. Varnum drops his arms and backs away from her something about her just as lethal as Jaxon. With a huff she turns around and walks away. Annoyed Carah goes off to find her dear old captain.   
She comes upon him in the kitchen leaning over the sink head hung low. Closer inspection and he’s scrubbing furiously at his hands, specks of dried blood now washing away staining the water red. Concerned for him she comes up behind him wrapping her arm about his waist and pulling him close.  
“When can we expect Archer to be back?”

Without missing a beat she looks at her captain and lets go. Tapping her earpiece Archer’s voice filters through on the first ring.  
‘Hey baby, cap says he has an order at dock 13. Can you pick it up while you’re out?’

‘Yeah, not a problem… is Cap feeling better?’

Carah chuckles and looks back at Phoen who is still leaning over the sink scrubbing his hands raw. Archer picked up the hint not to press anymore so he bid his wife good bye and hung up. The red headed female sighs making her way back over to Phoen. Taking a hold of one hand he looks at her sharply but she only looks at him with a knowing look. Sighing he stops reaching for a towel.   
Plopping down in a chair he exhales then stares out the window into space after drying off his hands. She comes up behind him rubbing his shoulders to try and get the male to relax enough to tell her what is wrong. Scrubbing his face he tilts his head back to look at her.   
“I need to utilize your tracking skills…to find something.”

“Are you sure it’s a something not a someone?”

Carah raises a knowing eyebrow at him. He just snorts then turns back to face the window. Okay she breathes stepping up to the back of the chair to rub at his shoulders tense with anxiety. She quietly instructs him to clear his head think of only the person he is looking for. Once he’s got that image hold onto it because it’s going to feel like it’s being literally ripped from his head.   
“That sounds reassuring.”

“Shut up and focus… just remember I can see it too…”

Her fingers travel up the back of his neck to the back of his head sliding forward to his temples. There’s pain immediately as soon as she gets there his head feeling like it split in two. He grips the arms of the chair his talons tearing easily through the fabric and thin metal.   
But the memory overpowered the pain, it eased back into the gentle sensation of Dray stroking his fingers over his smooth chest, teasing gently a nipple to hardness, a warm wet sensation of his mouth covering the same nipple, his voice rippling across his skin. Carah lets out a small whimper at the memory needing a little more time about 10 seconds more to get the tracking to engage. With a gasp she slowly pulls her hands away from Phoen’s head to step back. The tracking engaged as soon as he opened his eyes. It’s a bright reddish-purple in color glimmering its way out the door and winding its way through the ship and out onto the dock. Phoen stands albeit wobbly to follow the tracker. Carah looks at him with sympathy only wanting to help her captain find his mate.   
Dray is cleaning the living area which they call a kitchen when Elya slides up on the counter next to him. He glances over at her acknowledging that she’s there. Fiddling with the cuff of her sleeve she turns her dark gaze over to him.   
“Mum and I are going shopping do you need anything while we’re out?”

“No ma’am. Enjoy your time with your mum.”

“Dray are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine Elya go shopping.”

She pauses in fiddling with her cuff to reach up to his cheek where her father struck him. He winces away from her soft touch to stare directly at the wall in front of them. She drops her hand to slide off the counter and make her way to the door to turn around and face him.  
“Don’t let him bully you Draycon or he always will.”

Dray watches her as she leaves the room becoming a little less inviting. Not even 20 minutes after she had left the room Dray flinches as Serterius comes up behind him grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking back on it. Rancid breath meets his nose as the older alien growls ferociously in glee. He grabs the other’s wrist trying to get him to release his hold on his hair.  
“She not here to protect you boy.”

“Please let me go… ow! Please…”

Serterius pulls back harder where Dray is bent backwards towards the other. The retriever yanks again and also throws him down on the slightly dusty floor. His head smacks the floor only to bounce once then lay still as he’s staring up at the green alien. Dizzy Dray attempts to get up only to have Serterius press his foot against his windpipe.   
“I should have never kept you. You not worth it.”

As he’s talking something slithers from behind him inching along the floor in close range. Fuck this shit, Dray curses. Using a move Phoen showed him he tosses the Retriever from him. Growling Serterius shakes his head surprised. Dray gets up running out the kitchen area and through the burrows. Almost to the entryway he hits the floor hard his right ankle stinging painfully. The tentacle from earlier is wrapped tightly around his ankle the flesh secreting an acid that is burning into his skin. Dray tries to pull lose but it doesn’t budge just secretes more acid that burns his hands. Serterius comes up quick with a fist to his jaw knocking him against the stairs.   
Eager the Retriever forces Dray against the stairs holding him down producing another tentacle to shove into his mouth. It catches on his fangs making Serterius hiss but continues to force it down his throat. Serterius brings Dray forward to hover over the stairs. Gasping around the tentacle trying to make it down his throat it expands and contracts painfully on its way down through his esophagus. He can feel it splitting off through his body just like it did back on Earth. He arches as it seems to take in his bodily fluids. Serterius convulses as he takes those fluids into himself. A giddy type of snort coming from the Retriever.  
“He will find you bone dry Arcadian. Nothin but a husk.”  
Dray tries to scream as it becomes painful, his limbs seizing up on him with no fluid to sustain them. All the proteins and vitamins getting sucked out by the tentacles. Suddenly there’s a gurgling noise with the sound of ringing in his ears. In an instant the pain stops as the tentacles stop their tirade on his body. As Serterius lets off one last gurgle his head begins to fall forward and roll across his stomach. Phoen emerges from the shadows a little out of breath but glad to see his lover in one piece. Dray is frozen in place with the weight of Serterius’s body on his, ecstatic that his lover is there none the less. If he had any tears to make he’d be crying them right now. Phoen kneels down beside him easily removing the heavy corpse of Serterius.


	6. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoen to the rescue! Draycon get's to finally meet Carah and the rest of his crew. Then yet another obstacle get's sent their way before Phoen can even think about taking the one who took everything from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter. These are coming out slower than my usual... I think it's mainly because they are my own and not fanfiction.

It falls to the floor with a dull thunk beside the Arcadian. Dray whines his voice cracking with no lubrication and a tentacle shoved throughout his body. The appendage twitches causing Draycon to twitch spastically. Phoen presses the brunette back into the stairs the talons of his left hand gleaming in the dimness of the burrow. With it he reaches into his love’s mouth to get a good hook with his talons.  
“Shhh babe I need you to hold still, this’ll hurt…”

Applying more pressure to hold the Arcadian down as he eases the tentacle from his body Dray grips his forearm tight. His own nails extending in the slightest to prick skin. The black haired captain winces and glares at the other.   
“That is not helping love, please try and relax…”

Phoen continues to ease the tentacles from his lover until the last of it slides from his mouth and a stomach full of bile. Sitting there with the wiggling thing Jaxon takes a hold of it and snaps it in half the sound horrifying. Dray chokes out something but is unintelligible. The captain drops the tentacle to pick up his mate. The brunette moans softly before he bites into the tender flesh of the captain’s neck, gripping tight to the back of his head. Phoen jerks at first trying to pull away but falls still against his mate. Draycon releases his hold and inhales deeply his fangs slowly retracting.   
They both hear a noise coming from the entrance alerting them that someone has returned home. Great Phoen thinks groggily turning foggy orange eyes onto the young female coming down the stairs. He trips trying to get up and only succeeds in falling into Elya. She screams something fierce as the captain tries to push her back out the door. Dray rolls over to watch Elya waving drunkenly at her.   
“Draycon what in heavens happened here?!”

“Your father…happened here. He tried to… off me when Phoen found me.”

He hiccups then attempts to stand wobbling horribly into the wall. The Arcadian can hear her mother swallow then let out a piercing scream once she found her husband the sound deafening. Elya turns to the Arcadian worry in her eyes.  
“Draycon you should go. I’ll take care of her…”

Draycon nods shaking his head to try and clear some of the fog. His body feels like a bunch of pins and needles are piercing it as Phoen’s blood courses through it rejuvenating the cells. Phoen holds out his hand half way up the steps. Cerevus turns away from Elya and her mother to grasp his lover’s hand, his muscles protesting that they have to move just yet.   
Collapsing into Phoen’s arms at the top of the stairs Dray wrinkles his nose at the stench that he didn’t pay attention to before when they went out. Maybe it’s because his senses weren’t heightened like they are now. He jumps and clings to Phoen as a rat-like creature scurries across his feet making him shift his weight from one to the other. Burying his face in Jaxon’s chest Phoen gently lifts his face to look up at him.  
“Come on love we gotta go.”

He tries not to lean so much onto the captain but his body is yelling at him to just sleep. Phoen pulls him closer even though he protests the public display. In a way letting everyone know that he’s injured and can easily be overcome. Slowly the two make their way over to the docking stations.  
“Phoen please… I need a break.”

“We’re almost there, love. Just around the corner…Come on…”

Phoen pulls the smaller male into his side and lets him lean into him for support to get to his ship. Jaxon feels the stare of some of the other wharf rats as they make their way across the open expanse to his ship on the end. His wings fidget in agitation and his tail whips back and forth at their blatant staring. Licking his lips in hopes for a fight Dray squeezes the small of his back where his hand is placed.   
Not worth it his lover is quietly telling him. The brunette Arcadian winces as he squeezes a little too hard on his ribs as they walk. Just as they reach the hull the doors slide open to admit them. Dray lets go of Phoen’s side to lean against the wall exhausted from the long trek. No sooner does he close his eyes and open them again there’s a red headed female standing at arms length from him.   
“The fuck… where’d you come from?”

He presses himself firmly against the wall now as she has a blatant disregard for his personal space. Cerevus looks over to his other counterpart for some help otherwise he’s going to deck the woman for getting too close. She reaches out quickly turning Dray around and pressing his face into the wall instead. Her soft but strong hands go straight to his shoulders feeling along his scars and the pieces of metal there in his skin. Immediately he turns around with a snarl on his face baring his fangs. Phoen raises an eyebrow but doesn’t step in just yet.  
“Don’t touch me again!”

“Oh… I’m sorry I forget to look for social cues. The names Carah.”

Gob smacked his face falls into a look of confusion. He just looks down at her outstretched hand and scoffs.   
“You’ve got to be kidding me?”

“It’s considered rude not to shake someone’s hand when offered you know.”

“Fuck you.”

She laughs dropping her hand and crossing her arms leaning on one foot eyeing him. Tilting her head to the side her blue-green eyes narrow in suspicion of the male Phoen has brought back. She turns her attention to her captain.   
“This is the person you wanted to find? Doesn’t seem like much.”

Phoen’s face pulls back in a grimace. That’s not a wise thing to say he thinks with slight laughter. The captain bows his head with a sigh and waves his hand in the direction of the chow hall. Dray glares at Carah as he passes her but she doesn’t take it seriously as she follows them half way there then goes off somewhere else. Phoen gestures to enter the room following him in. Dray huffs as he slides onto the bench-like seat at the opposite counter.   
“Is she always that forward?”

“Who you mean Carah? Yes, she is but you get used to it after awhile. Hungry?”

“No thirsty though.”

Phoen nods heading for the fridge for some liquid. Dray leans on his elbows watching his lover putt around the kitchen to set the cup of juice on the table. He then comes up behind his smaller lover to run his fingers through his long hair pulling it back untangling it from knots. Leaning in Jaxon runs his tongue along the backside of Dray’s ear teasing the sensitive flesh. With a shiver the brunette moves his head aside for better access to his neck.   
Delighted the captain rubs his hands from his knees up to his hips kneading roughly then rubbing in and down to cup his lover’s junk. He startles a little doesn’t remove his lover’s hands only leans back against him and opens his legs more. Dray arches away from Phoen’s chest as he takes to giving friction against his cock.   
“I want you.”

“Here?”

“Well here or we can move this to my quarters?”

Dray chuckles softly and moves out of his seat to stand flush with his mate. He lifts his head in a gesture that says lead the way. Phoen obliges turning him around and leading him through yet another corridor of the ship.   
“Close your eyes. I have something to show you.”

The smaller male does as he’s asked curious as to what his lover has in store for him. Phoen moves in close behind him whispering sensually in his ear to open his eyes. The whole side of the room is nothing but a bay of windows and there twinkling at him are nothing but stars. It takes his breath away as he sees a shooting star cross the view.   
“Phoen look!”

“I’ve wanted to show you this view for years now. I just wish it was under different circumstances.”

Draycon turns around to face his much taller lover to run his fingers along his jaw and back to his hairline. He lets out a possessive growl as he leans down to capture his lover’s lips with his. No sooner do they start their make out session does the intercom go off in the quarters. Letting off an irritated growl Dray grins into Phoen’s mouth at the display. The screaming is intense and filled with unparalleled fear. Phoen instantly covers his ears doubling over in pain. Dray searches for the intercom and shuts it off.   
“What was that?”


	7. Bad Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoen Jaxon get's nominated to retrieve King Varnum's subconscious from deep within. They find the creature that's holding him hostage there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that I put Phoen through major shit... but somehow makes it through even at some of his expense.

Jaxon uncovers his ears to look at the smaller brunette standing by the door. The king he’s in some type of danger, the captain groans, but on my ship, how? The clicking of his talons fly down the corridor to the crew’s quarters the sound becoming louder the closer he came to Varnum’s room. The door slides open slowly revealing the King lying on the floor eyes open but not seeing anything but his own fear. So when Phoen approaches him he lashes out catching him in the chin. Easily restraining him on the floor Dray appears in the door face set in a scowl.   
“I know the cause of this. It’s common around my area. They’re called the Fritz.”

“Elaborate dearest because the last thing I want to do is harm the bastard.”

“Usually they’re kept at bay by a simple ward but it appears he does not have one on him. Watch it!”

Dray steps forward as the King gets an arm lose and swings on his former captain. Annoyed now that that is the second time he’s been hit by the same man he pulls back and quicker than anything Dray has seen knocks the man out cold. Varnum moans the Fritz chasing him down where the others are unable to see. Carah rushes in at the last second Archer right behind her eyes wild with anticipation. Phoen just looks up at them from the floor with a ‘what took you so long’ look on his face.   
She looks over to Dray who’s leaning against the wall arms crossed and face pulled tight. Carah looks back to Phoen deciding that he’d be the best fitted to go into Varnum’s head and pull their highness from his fear.   
“Phoen you have to go into his head and pull him back.”

“Wait why me!? There is no way I am going in there to find him.”

“But you’re more suited than either one of us. And surely Jason isn’t able to either.”

Exasperated he glares at her then sits down by the afflicted King waiting for their designated priestess to do her thing. The red head pulls out a dow rod and some sage, lighting the herb till it begins to smoke and fill the room. Under her breath she chants cleansing the air from any other impurities that aren’t supposed to be there. Dray pushes away from the wall watching the things vacate the area. Carah’s eyes change from her hazel color to purple as she blinks stepping near the King on the floor. Kneeling down beside her captain she grabs his hand and roughly pulls it down to rest on Varnum’s forehead. Within his head he can hear her instruct him on how long he has to find the man and that the watch on his wrist to tap it twice to return once he’s been retrieved.  
Phoen blinks once and all too soon the ground comes upon him quicker than expected. Landing in an undignified heap he lets out a groan as his wings are folded awkwardly under him. He gets up taking in his surroundings. Trees nothing but tall ass trees, he mutters looking around again. A piercing scream travels the air rattling whatever is in the trees. They come down in waves circling and pecking at him.   
“Fuck!”

Phoen scrambles to his feet covering his head and ears from their sharp beaks and talons. Taking flight would be a good idea at least I can get away from them, he thinks looking over his shoulder. In waves the creatures are following him. He stops suddenly stretching his wings wincing as he hasn’t flown in months. Flapping them he slowly gains height into the air. The bird-like things don’t go above the tree tops screeching in displeasure that their prey had gotten away.  
“Curious.”

Jaxon turns in midair scanning the skies for the source of the earlier cry. The air feels good flowing in and around his feathers as he’s searching for the source. What seemed like 5 minutes into his flight he spots a giant one of the creatures from the trees only this thing doesn’t have feathers. Hanging back so he doesn’t get noticed right away he scans the area for a place to take cover. The idea is thrown out the window the moment he hears Varnum screaming as the thing tries to get into the cavern he’s hiding in.   
The former captain rolls his eyes then unhinges his jaw letting off a screech that disrupts the air flow around the thing. It turns its ugly head towards the one who dares disturb it in getting its meal.   
“God your ugly.”

Immediately it takes off after the smaller alien. Phoen takes it away from the King only to head back to the small cave he’s hiding in. He lands as softly as possible so to not scare the King too bad. Varnum looks up eyes crazy with fear. Fuck me, Jaxon breathes out, this isn’t going to be easy. The Fritz lands heavily behind Phoen sending a shiver up his back. It tries to reach in with its talons but Phoen is just out of its grasp. Stupidly turning his attention back to Varnum the Fritz finally stretches in piercing a long talon into Phoen’s wing yanking him back and away. Oh god please still have that dagger in your boot, Jaxon breathes. He reaches out to Varnum while trying to keep from being dragged out of the cave into the open.   
“Varnum! Your boot!”

The other man looks at him confused until it dawned on him that he indeed does have something in his boot. He takes it out and tosses it to his former captain. Phoen actually screams as the Fritz tries to rip his wing from his back. Pissed off Jaxon turns and stabs the thing in the head bringing the knife down into its nose pulling it out then right in the chest and twisting. The cry that comes from it is horrible forcing Phoen to let go. Varnum runs over to his former captain of the guard to help him dislodge the talon from his wing.  
It’s painful yes but it needs to be done. The Fritz howls out again taking in its last breath. Just then the watch Carah gave to Phoen goes off alerting the two about time. Varnum jumps as Phoen wraps his arm around him and taps the watch twice. They both inhale deeply as they come back to their own bodies. Phoen pulls his hand away from Varnum’s forehead immediately upon returning. He blinks momentarily as he notices that he’s collapsed on top of Varnum pushing up. Varnum groans staring at his former captain as he gets pushes away from him. His head is pounding now. What makes it throb even more is the hissing of the door opening and closing again. Phoen grunts as he moves to stand wobbling a little as he chases after his lover. Finally catching up to him in his quarters the Arturian stops at the view.


	8. Stars that Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dray is actually showing his jealousy for once but is it towards the wrong person? As King Varnum is the last person Phoen actually wants to see next to Lord Baity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly... slowly this is being posted.

The stars painted the Arcadian’s skin a beautiful array of colors including bringing out the high tones in his hair. Dray turns around at the sound of the door startled slightly that he has a visitor. His face drops to one of indifference as his boyfriend walks further into the room.  
“Draycon, Dray love, what’s wrong? Did Carah upset you?”

“Carah? Try again.”

“I’m fumbling in the dark here drop a line.”

“Oh come on Mr. Jaxon! You seemed pretty close to the King there when you came back, care to explain that one?”

His voice takes on a hard edge alerting Phoen that it’s not okay and that his lover is actually jealous for once. Phoen scoffs quietly realizing what Dray is talking about now. Choosing a light laugh the larger male walks up to the smaller one and takes him in for a deep steamy kiss. Only Dray doesn’t agree so he hits him, hard in the solar plexus.  
“Fuck me. Nice hit there…why would I want to get close to the guy who ruined and exiled me?”

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“He’s the one who exiled me after the incident with Lady Maura why in the realms would I want to get close to the fucker?”

Dray opens and closes his mouth like a fish not sure of what to say after that. It’s not something his lover has bothered to disclose with him. The brunette sits heavily on the bed behind him staring at Phoen at the window.  
He had no idea. The captain turns from the window to look back at him a look of vulnerability on his face. Sighing deeply he goes to sit by the other male. Dray stares out at the stars hoping to spot another shooting one while waiting a little impatiently for Jaxon to explain his side.  
“Care to elaborate here? Because I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“The Lady Maura is Varnum’s sister. It’s known around the palace that she had a thing for me when I was still employed in his services. Well their uncle didn’t approve of her feelings. Never has… it was one day that I had come to retrieve her for an escort to the opera that I saw it.”

“Saw what? Phoen its okay you can tell me.”

“Their uncle had, was raping her, right there in the hall every chance to be exposed but oddly no one was around in her favor; no one but me. Heavens did she scream for me then when she saw me. Draycon I was so scared then younger too. I had just received my rank as captain…I didn’t want to risk losing that but he did it for me. The damn bastard had pulled out of her grinning while zipping up his pants. Taunting me to do something then when neither of us expected it he yells for the palace guards to come quick.”

Dray sits there stunned as Phoen drops his head in his hands his fingers running through the thick black tresses. Fuck Dray thinks his mind racing at the implications.  
“When we both go to Varnum Baity had already beat us there and was whispering false accusations in his ear. Maura was devastated because her own brother wasn’t listening to her, already convinced that I had done it. I didn’t bother fighting them when they came and dragged me off.”

The brunette sits there stunned arms resting on his knees. Never in this whole relationship had he expected that his lover had gone through shit before they even got picked up by Arnan. It explains his demeanor and such when they first met. He’s military, always will be. Biting his bottom lip Dray places his hand on Phoen’s chest and pushes him back onto the bed. Phoen’s eyes go wide as he falls into a mound of pillows.  
“Quiet now, it’s all in the past. Look towards the future with me.”

Phoen goes to sit up but his lover gently pushes him back down and climbs on top of him. Trailing his fingertips down Phoen’s chest Dray leans down and captures the captain’s mouth with his. He moans at the taste on his lips delving deeper into Phoen’s mouth. Again the captain tries to get up but Dray isn’t having any of it. Now pinning his wrists to the bed Dray nuzzles Phoen’s neck licking and nipping the skin there.  
“What are you doing?”

“Trying to get you to relax, why is it not working?”

He grins in a way that says oh no it is but I want to be the dominant one. Rolling Dray over quickly the Arturian pins him to the pillows by the shoulders. Dray grips Jaxon’s biceps in surprise waiting for him to do something. Spreading the smaller male’s legs far enough apart to nestle in between them he takes Dray’s shirt in his teeth and pulls it up his torso. Dropping it on his chest the larger male trails back down to swirl his tongue around his naval. Dray whines looking down his chest to a mop of black hair at his hips. Bucking as soon as he feels heat around his cock Dray bites his knuckles to try and stifle his moans. Phoen grabs Dray’s elbow to pull his knuckles from the other’s mouth.  
“I want to hear you and besides no one can hear you through the walls.”

“Fuck off.”

“I intend to.”


	9. Feral Tendacies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some rough smex brought on by an affliction the Fritz has caused. Dray isn't too happy about it being on the recieving end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the ability to write sometimes. Yes it is a talent that needs to be honed just like any other or times it's something you need to work hard at. But I have come across a bump in the road in this part and the second part that is not totally finished.... Ugh.

He drops his head back onto Dray’s cock sucking, licking and nipping greedily at the hard appendage. With a long lick from base to tip Phoen hums some unknown tune making Dray shiver in pleasure. Dray twines his fingers through the thick locks of Phoen’s hair to pull as the pressure continues to build within his stomach. Phoen takes the hint pops off the throbbing prick to swipe his tongue along the entrance to his lover. At that moment the Arcadian arches off the bed hole throbbing painfully. Jaxon just chuckles driving his tongue into the tight hole.   
“Would you just-“

“Just what, love? I want to see you in puddles before I stick my cock in you.”

“Fucking perv.”

The Arturian chuckles leaving his nether regions to nip his way up his lover’s stomach trailing his hands along the inside of his arms to grip tight on his wrists; finally ending with them above the brunette’s head. He smirks as his prick teases the puckered hole until he knows he’s aligned properly. Biting his bottom lip Dray exhales deeply as Phoen slides in, not completely but enough to get the pain to go away. Phoen grins baring his fangs until a weird twinge starts in his neck. His face falling his mind seems to forget what’s going on or what he’s doing until base instincts kick in. Really base instincts, feral to say the least. He shakes his head to clear some of the fogginess but it only seems to increase.   
Dray looks up at him, chocolate eyes searching his lover’s face for any sign of something gone wrong. The captain growls something deep and fierce causing Dray to pause. He tries to pull back to not cause his partner harm but Dray wasn’t letting go all that easily. Again he shakes his head the feral side of him fighting for control. Watching Phoen’s eyes they turn from their vibrant orange to a scarlet red, including the white’s of them. This has Dray worried now, never has his eyes changed to such a color. Releasing the captain’s arms Dray goes to wiggle out from under him. Phoen though quickly grabs Dray’s wrists, talons cutting into the tender flesh as he holds them against the bed. He leans down to sniff Dray’s hair.   
“Ow… Phoen let go… that hurts.”

Another shake of his head and the red in his eyes recede a margin only to fully take over again. With a deep growl Phoen pushes himself all the way in Dray’s softness making the smaller male wince in pain. The Arturian leans in further pressing the brunette as far as he can into the mattress. Draycon chokes back a small sob as his lover begins falling into a rhythm. His now red-eyed lover growls low in his throat biting painfully hard on the side of his neck as he closes his eyes. Immediately Dray’s chocolate orbs fly open at the shock of being bit. He starts to struggle only for Phoen to release his hold for a brief moment flips him before he presses his face into the pillow. The Arcadian tries to push himself up but the other male is having nothing of it.   
“Owww!! Phoen…!!”

His voice is a whine unknown to even himself. Phoen’s talons dig into the back of his head and neck the other set digging into his hip. Dray screams as he pounds harder into him. The smaller male attempts a second time to get up only to be bitten again in the same spot breaking skin and causing him to bleed.   
Talons dig a little deeper into his skin as Phoen’s rhythm starts to stutter. Finally Phoen releases Dray’s head to grip tightly onto his other hip. The smaller brunette turns his head slightly to look back at the former captain. Upon noticing though Phoen growls digging in forcing a pained whine from under him. Tears prick his eyes now as he’s gripping tight onto the blankets and pillow under him. Even amongst the pain Dray can feel the tightening of his gut the pending orgasm not far from his lover’s. He feels one hand leave his hips to worm their way under their bodies to hold tight onto his straining cock. Pumping slow and steady at first before Phoen pulls him up on his knees face still buried into the pillow to move a little faster.  
“Ahh- Pho-en…”

Hot, wet cum splatters the blankets as Phoen teases the sensitive head sending tingles throughout his smaller lover. Hard again the larger male shoves in bites the already bleeding area of his neck then pumps the softening cock in his hand. Dray squirms under Phoen’s weight as he’s playing with the tip of it. Another hard bite making him fall still. Pretty much done with the rough treatment Dray lets off his own growl and strength pushing Phoen off of him.  
“What the fuck man!?”

Phoen sits up gazing over his knees at his smaller lover. In one fluid movement he’s on top of Dray. His head bouncing off the floor of the ship he screams and tries to get Phoen off of him again. Phoen backs up eyes gleaming in the light to purposely let the other male get up slowly only to pin him against the wall. Dray chokes as Phoen is biting hard enough on his esophagus to restrict his air flow. Pounding on the wall and finally hitting the intercom above the bed Dray barely gets the words out.  
“Car-ah he-lp!”

“Can’t you see I’m a little busy? Dray… Draycon are you alright?”

She hears a feral growl before a choking sound and solid thunks like those of hitting flesh. The red head blinks twice before she looks at Archer. He only shrugs and goes back to reading. Frustrated she crawls out of their bed smacking him lightly as she goes.  
“Come on, ya big lug. Sounds like Dray needs some help over something.”

“For all we know they do it rough.”

“Yeah and so do I but that didn’t sound like the fun kind of rough.”

Basically taking their time to get to there the two stop abruptly at the outside of their captain’s door at the horrific scream. Draycon screams in pain as Phoen takes one of his wrists and bites into the tender flesh drawing blood. Both wrists held by the captain bled steadily as he has them pinned to the wall.   
Carah glances to her husband punching in the pass code to the room. Upon their entry they see Phoen in a feral-like state lapping at one of Dray’s bleeding wrists, ignoring his pleas to let him go. No sooner does the door close does Phoen’s attention move onto Carah. His tail flicks in annoyance at being interrupted but he drops the brunette to take care of the things who interrupted him. Archer moves to pin him down as Carah moves in to tend to Draycon slumped against the wall.   
“Hey baby it’s alright. Can you stand?”

“Hurts…”

“I know let’s get you out of here.”

She moves to help lift him up as Archer goes sliding pass them. With an oomph he hits the other wall. Shaking his head he gets up before Jaxon comes bounding over. More like distracting their dear captain Archer shoves him back to give the two more time to get out of the room. Draycon collapses as soon as they get out of the room and the door closes. The growls coming from Phoen at being thwarted are loud and echoing. Archer nudges his wife to hand over Dray to carry him to their designated sick bay. Carah glances back at the sound of the door creaking under the force being applied to it. Fuck this, Carah urges Archer into the sick bay around the corner and goes to activate one of the very seldom used cells upon their ship. She hopes that it’s strong enough to hold their dear captain. Getting the two settled in she calls for Archer’s help in hauling Phoen into the cell. No sooner does she open the door he comes flying at her talons extended and all thoughts of tearing her apart.   
“Irrigidire!”

Phoen stops unable to move towards her. He growls again fighting hard against her command spell to freeze. Archer comes around the corner hesitantly to find that their captain is solidly frozen in place. Lifting him up under the arms the larger human carries him back to the brig, securing him soundly until his wife get’s there.   
The red headed female calls out to Archer to come into the other room for a moment. He didn’t realize how bad Phoen had fucked up his smaller lover until Carah has him on the table. Draycon shrinks away from Carah as she goes to clean up the slashes across his wrists. Finally able to get them cleaned and wrapped up she moves onto the talon marks at his hips.  
“No!”

He sits up as the soaked gauze barely comes into contact with the small wounds. The human female looks at him weird but waits for him to allow her to at least clean them.   
“At least let me clean them.”

“No, quit touching me. Let me see him.”

“Dray honey I don’t think that’s a good idea right now.”

“Carah… let… me… see… him.”

She looks back to Archer he just shrugs. Whose he to stop the male from seeing his boyfriend? Before going to see him Dray searches for a towel only to grab one from Archer. No sooner does Dray walk up to the door of the cell does the spell wear off and Phoen comes charging at the bars only to get a terrible shock sending him backwards.


End file.
